versailles_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Chevalier de Lorraine
|born = 1643|real_name = |title = |age = 24-27 (Season One), 28-37 (Season Two), 38-40 (Season Three)|birthplace =''Unknown'' |religion = Roman Catholic|parents = Henri of Lorraine (father) Marguerite Philippe du Cambout (mother)|interests = Philippe of France (lover) Delphine (ex-lover)|episode_count = |starring = Evan Williams|family = Unnamed elder brother Madame de Clermont † (fake cousin) Sophie de Clermont (fake niece)|title(s) = Chevalier de Lorraine Prince of Lorraine|house = Guise|season(s) = 1, 2, 3|birth name = Philippe de Lorraine|full name = Philippe, Chevalier de Lorraine|nickname(s) = (The) Chevalier, Master of Festivities|originally from = France|current location = Palace of Versailles, Versailles, France|eye color = Brown|hair color = Blonde|episode count = 29|first episode = Welcome To Versailles|last episode = The Legacy|irl = History's Chevalier de Lorraine}} The '''Chevalier de Lorraine is the favourite of Philippe of France and a member of Louis XIV‘s court. Related Pages *[[Chevalier de Lorraine/Gallery|'Chevalier de Lorraine/Gallery']] *[[Kingdom of France|'Kingdom of France']] *[[Rebel Conspirators|'Rebel Conspirators']] *[[Liselotte, Philippe and Chevalier|'Chevalier, Philippe and Liselotte']] Personality A cruel, predatory figure, Chevalier is as toxic as he is handsome. He is the love of Philippe I and is known to be petty and manipulative. He takes delight in controlling his lover, with Philippe once telling his wife, Henriette, that he could not love her without Chevalier’s permission. He is also a jealous person, and sometimes responds with petty remarks in order to cover his jealousy. However, as seen during an argument with Philippe I, he will fight for what he is passionate for. Chevalier is also known to be a coward, for instance we he found himself being forced to aid in the conspiracy to overthrow the King, especially when his life was threatened by the rebel conspirators, and then subsequently found himself caught in prison. However his good grace with the King's brother led to him being freed, but the relationship grew tense. Biography Early Life Philippe of Lorraine, called the Chevalier de Lorraine (1643 – 8 December 1702) was a French noble man and member of the House of Guise, cadet of the Ducal house of Lorraine. He was the renowned lover of Philippe, Monsieur, brother of Louis XIV of France. Philippe de Lorraine, was the second son of the Count and Countess of Harcourt. His father, Henri of Lorraine, was created the Count of Harcourt in 1605 aged 4. Henri was also the Grand Squire of France, a prestigious charge of the royal stables, the transport of the king and his ceremonial entourage. He was known as Monsieur le Grand. His mother, was a member of the old House of Cambout who traced their ancestry back to the Sovereign Dukes of Brittany (11th century–1547). His oldest brother, Louis, was Count of Armagnac and husband of Catherine de Neufville, the youngest daughter of Nicolas de Neufville de Villeroy, governor of a young Louis XIV. She was a sister of François de Neufville de Villeroy, the future governor of Louis XV. Known to be as beautiful as an angel, Philippe became the lover of Philippe d'Orléans, Monsieur in 1658 while living at the Palais-Royal in Paris where the young Princess Henriette Anne of England was living with her mother Queen Henriette Marie. The two Henriettes had fled England due to the English Civil War and had lived at the Palais-Royal as a grace and favour residence. Lorraine and Henriette would later live together under closer circumstances; Philippe d'Orléans, Monsieur married Henriette Anne at the Palais-Royal in 1661. Monsieur openly flaunted his affairs at court and especially his long term lover who was Lorraine. [[Season One|'Season One']] N/A [[Season Two|'Season Two']] N/A [[Season Three|'Season Three']] N/A Relationships Philippe of France He and the Prince are lovers. Their relationship is very close. Whenever Philippe is not with his wife, he'll be with Chevalier de Lorraine. Though they tend to do a lot of romancing, whenever the prince takes his foreplay too far, de Lorraine loses his satisfaction and his mood for bedroom games. Anytime Philippe is with someone else, his wife or another man or woman, the Chevalier is known to express jealousy. Their relationship can also seem dramatic, with Chevalier willing to shoot himself in the mouth and their numerous fights due to jealousy. Henriette of England They don't have much of a relationship. They however have an agreement that even though she is married to the Chevaliers lover, she could not 'love' Philippe without permission from de Lorraine. Princess Palatine N/A Delphine The Chevalier's first romantic bond with a female. In the past, he mostly consorted with men. He was determined to make the Duchesse d'Angers his new lover, and prove he's not just a lover of men. Delphine is a strict protestant and sees King Louis's action against her faith as an act of persecution and prejudice. The Chevalier always sought to appease her by addressing the matters with the King. Notes * He has an elder brother. Historical Facts N/A Gallery | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:French Category:Nobles Category:LGTB Character